


Girl on Fire

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [72]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Iron Throne - Freeform, PWP, Rough Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys and Margaery come together on the Iron Throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl on Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/gifts).



> prompt - on the Iron Throne

Margaery does not know which stings more, the blades of the Iron Throne against her bare ass or the Targaryen teeth across her neck. It is both pain and pleasure. Her hands are rough and calloused, unlike the soft touch of Margaery’s ladies. They scrape and scratch, tearing at her jasmine-scented flesh and drawing uneven ribbons of blood forth. Daenerys does not fuck like the restrained women of Westeros, she fucks like the magnificent savage queen that she is. Her rough, skilled form is better than worship to Margery’s ready body. Daenerys does not just pluck her petals, she sets the whole rose on fire.


End file.
